Хинами Фуегучи/Галерея
Hinami-in-vol3-web.jpg|Дизайн Хинами в манге Hinami_Post_Aogiri.jpg|Хинами после арки Аогири Kaneki and Hinami at Takatsuki Sen's event.png|Хинами с Канеки во время встречи с Такацуки Сен Hinami_re1.png|Хинами в «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Hinamilistening.png|Хинами прослушивает записи Торсо Hinami_saves_Sasaki.png|Хинами спасает Сасаки Hinami_re_kagune_rinkaku.jpg|Ринкаку-кагуне в «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Hinami vs Seidou.png|Хинами против Сейдо Hinami blocking Seidou's projectiles with her kagune.png|Хинами сбивает снаряды Такизавы Sasaki_protect_Hinami.png|Сасаки заявляет о своём праве собственности на Хинами Hinamiinterview.png|Сасаки допрашивает Хинами в Кокурии Kaneki_and_Hinami_reunion.png|Воссоединение Хинами и Канеки Hinami_cries.png|Хинами расстроена решением Канеки Hinami slapped Kaneki.png|Хинами даёт пощечину Канеки Hinami_re100.png|Хинами в «Tokyo Ghoul :Re» Hinamitan.png|Хинами в «Tokyo Ghoul :Re», вид со стороны Hinami_and_Ayato_visits_Aogiri_Hideout_at_19_ward.png|Хинами и Аято навещают бывшее укрытие Аогири Ayato_comforts_Hinami.png|Аято успокаивает плачущую Хинами Hinami offers to embrace Akira.png|Хинами предлагает Акире обняться Hinami_hugs_Akira.png|Хинами обнимает Акиру Hinami blocking Hajime's kagune.png|Хинами пытается сдержать кагуне Хаджиме Hinami's chimera-kagune.png|Химера-кагуне – коукаку и ринкаку Hinami killing S3 investigators.png|Хинами уничтожает следователей из отряда S3 Juuzou vs Hinami and Touka.png|Хинами и Тоука против Джузо Juuzou critically injures Hinami.png|Хинами получает тяжёлое ранение от Сузуи Hinami's enhanced koukaku kagune.png|Коукаку-кагуне – разделение бронированных лепестков Hinami's chimera kagune — enhanced koukaku and rinkaku.png|Химера-кагуне — усиленный коукаку и ринкаку Hinami during Goat Extermination.png|Хинами в ходе сражения с Сузуей Hinami asks Touka to protect children.png|Хинами просит Тоуку защитить детей Hinami vs Hanbee.png|Хинами против Хамбее Juuzou dodges Hinami's attacks.png|Джузо уклоняется от атак Хинами Someone interrupts Hinami and Juuzou's battle.png|Канеки спасает Хинами от атаки Джузо Hinami, Banjou and Gasmasks.png|Хинами, Банджо и Противогазы навещают Канеки после извлечения из Дракона Kaneki's friends visiting him after retrieving.png|Спасённый Канеки в окружении друзей и близких Ayato_and_Hinami_in_epilogue.png|Хинами и Аято спустя 6 лет после обороны Токио Ken and Touka's friends makes visit to Kaneki's house.png|Тоука и Хинами наблюдают, как Аято, Хиде и Ренджи возятся с дочерью Канеки ---- School_of_Ghoul.png|Хинами Фуегучи на иллюстрации к веб-комиксу «School of the Ghoul» Ishida_illustration_2013.png|Хинами Фуегучи на бонусной иллюстрации в 66 главе «Tokyo Ghoul» (YJ выпуск 2013-11) Hinami Fueguichi's Birthday Art 2017.png|Иллюстрация ко Дню Рождения Хинами («Keshō») Hinami Fueguchi Illustration by Ishida Sui (8 may 2018).png|Иллюстрация с изображением Хинами Фуегучи, приуроченная к показу шестого эпизода аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (8 мая 2018) ---- hinami_01.png|Дизайн Хинами в аниме hinami_02.png|Дизайн Хинами в аниме Ryouko with Hinami entering Anteiku.png|Рёко и Хинами приходят в Антейку Hinamieat.png|Канеки застает Хинами за едой Hinami asking Kaneki how to read some characters.png|Хинами просит Канеки научить читать непонятные ей кандзи Hinami finding Loser.png|Хинами находит Хетаре Tg07screen01.jpg|Хинами просит Канеки о помощи Tg07screen04.jpg|Канеки и Хинами укрываются от следователей Tg07screen07.jpg|Канеки не позволяет Хинами увидеть смерть матери Tg07screen11.jpg|Уснувшая Хинами после смерти Рёко Tg8screen04.jpg|Хинами сбегает из Антейку Tg8screen06.jpg|Хинами обнимает сумку с рукой матери Tg8screen07.jpg|Тоука утешает Хинами Hinami's Dual Kagune.png|Двойной кагуне Хинами Hinami's Dual Kagune from her back.png|Двойной кагуне Хинами (вид сзади) Tg8screen18.jpg|Хинами после отсечения конечностей Курео Мадо Hinami in disguise.png|Маскировка Хинами Tg10screen54.jpg|Хинами на собрании Антейку по поводу спасения Канеки Tga02screen12.jpg|Хинами помогает в Антейку Tga02screen46.jpg|Ута дарит Хинами маску, стилизованную под Лузера Tga03screen13.jpg|Хинами говорит Тоуке о решении отправиться на раздачу автографов Такацуки Сен Tga03screen18.jpg|Хинами отправляется на раздачу автографов Tga03screen26.jpg|Хинами на раздаче автографов Tga06screen31.jpg|Рома распрашивает Хинами о Канеки Tga07screen10.jpg|Хинами смотрит новости Tga07screen14.jpg|Хинами спрашивает Нишики о любви Tga07screen19.jpg|Хинами и Шу в кафе Tga07screen20.jpg|Встреча Хинами и Сен Такацуки Tga07screen21.jpg|Беседа Хинами и Сен Такацуки Tga07screen22.jpg|Хинами расстроена словами писательницы Tga07screen33.jpg|Хинами кричит, снимая стресс Tga08screen30.jpg|Хинами помогает в последний рабочий день Антейку Tga08screen39.jpg|Хинами вместо с Тоукой и Ренджи покидает Антейку ---- ED01-04.png|Хинами в эндинге Seijatachi (ver. 1) ED02-04.png|Хинами в эндинге Seijatachi (ver. 2) 1anteikending.png| Хинами и Персонал Антейку в эндинге Kisetsu / 1 Серия tsukiama,banjo,hinamiending.png|Хинами, Цукияма и Банджо в эндинге Kisetsu / 6 Серия 7hinamiending.png|Хинами в эндинге Kisetsu / 7 Серия ---- Charmstrap 6.jpg|Подвеска Keychain 6.jpg|Брелок Pen 6.jpg|Ручка Canbadge 6.jpg|Значок Категория:Галереи персонажей